


Open for Ratification

by viennajones



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diplomacy, International Public Law, International Relations, M/M, ambassadors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viennajones/pseuds/viennajones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The negotiation conference for the much anticipated <i>Albion Convention on the Rights of Magicals</i> is over, but there are two ambassadors left with something else to discuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open for Ratification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/gifts).



> Darling, have some Merlin and Arthur as ambassadors - you know why ♥ 
> 
> Much love to nympha_alba for the encouragement and super spontaneous beta work!

** Albion Convention on the Rights of Magicals **

Opened for signature, ratification and accession on 1 September 2013  
The Convention shall enter into force upon ratification by 5 states in accordance with Article 29

 

_Preamble_

_The States Parties to the present Convention,_

_Recognising_ the urgent need for a universal application of rights with regard to  
equality, security, liberty and dignity of all human beings to Magicals,

_Recalling_ the principles set forth in the World Conference on the Elimination of  
Violence against Sorcerers of 1986 and the Ealdor Declaration of 1 January 2002,

_Affirming_ the belief that Magicals are equal to Non-Magicals and thus entitled to  
the same civil, political, economic, social and cultural rights,

_Concerned_ that violations of these rights frequently occur, particularly through  
judicial persecution and ineffective measures of protection,

_Determined_ to eliminate all forms of discrimination and violence against Magicals,

_Have agreed_ as follows

 

* * *

 

Merlin sighed as he slid the thick, black folder into the front pocket of his suitcase. It contained the final version of the ACROM, printed on glossy presentation paper. He had committed it to memory word by word.

The treaty was less than he would have liked it to be and more than he realistically could have expected. He’d known, going into the negotiations, that some demands wouldn’t be met and that he’d have to drive a hard bargain for others. Now, it was down to the national parliaments – if they didn’t pass the legislation necessary prior to ratification, it could take years before the treaty would enter into force.

Avalon had implemented these laws months ago and the instrument of ratification was deposited with the Chief Secretary of the Albion Union, Nimueh Priest. Gawant and Nemeth were also likely to become states parties in the near future but they already had many anti-discrimination policies in place. Magicals didn’t have to fear persecution and unjustified conviction there. Cearleon certainly wouldn’t be passing any new laws before the elections in November and the ACROM only stood a chance there if Annis and her party won.

Merlin knew he ought to be satisfied with what they’d achieved in the past couple of weeks and for the most part, he was. Still, something was nagging at him and he suspected it had preciously little to do with the outcome of the negotiation conference and a lot more with the fact that it was over. Most ambassadors and their delegations had already left last night, directly after the press conference or the small celebration that had taken place afterwards.

Merlin only got back to his room well past midnight because he, Arthur, Elena, Mithian and Gwaine had sneaked off to the bar and celebrated properly with more shots than Merlin cared to remember. He’d swallowed some painkillers first thing after waking up but was still feeling tired and drained. The shower had helped a little and he’d decided to slip into something more comfortable than the endless number of suits he’d been wearing every single day only to realise that he’d brought nothing but dress pants. At least he hadn’t forgotten his favourite cashmere jumper.

There was a knock on the door. Merlin knew he was cutting it close; he was supposed to be checked out by 2 pm and the cleaning staff was probably getting antsy to have the room vacated.

“Just a second,” he called out and scanned the room for anything he might have missed, found a pair of socks half hidden beneath the bed and threw them into the suitcase before zipping it shut. He carried it to the door and put it down before opening it. For the millionth time, the stupid door sign slipped off and Merlin crouched down to pick it up. When he looked up, it wasn’t the friendly, round-faced woman he was used to seeing every morning.

It was Arthur Pendragon, ambassador of Camelot, altogether charming and gorgeous and the very reason Merlin wished the negotiations had lasted just a little while longer. He stood up quickly and put the “Do Not Disturb” sign back in its place.

“Hi,” Merlin said, a little surprised but happy to see Arthur. He’d assumed that the Camelot party would be on the first flight back home. Arthur didn’t look the least bit like he’d had too much to drink last night, his eyes bright and alert without dark shadows, his chin freshly shaved and his hair styled in the sort of effortless way that Merlin could never get to work, not even using magic.

“Hi,” Arthur replied, smiling at Merlin the way he always did. It made Merlin feel special for a second before he reminded himself that he’d seen Arthur smile at a lot of people and that it was definitely his imagination telling him there was a special smile reserved only for him.

“I’m glad you’re still here, I was afraid you’d already left. I slept through my alarm, thanks to those terrible, terrible drinks we had last night. I’m too old for this sort of shit,” Arthur continued.

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking when I woke up with a pounding headache and some weird things scribbled on my arms,” Merlin replied and stepped aside to let Arthur in. He didn’t care very much if he upset the hotel management if it meant he could spend a little more time in Arthur’s company. Apparently, there were some things left to discuss, though Merlin noted that Arthur hadn’t brought any documents with him.

“I think those are courtesy of Gwaine’s creativity,” Arthur laughed once he’d entered the room and Merlin had closed the door behind him. “I do hope there were no reporters at the bar last night. That certainly wasn’t proper behaviour for a group of state representatives.”

“Oh God,” Merlin groaned in horror but Arthur gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and said, “Don’t worry, if anybody had seen us it’d be in the newspapers by now and we would both be on the phone to do damage control.”

“Right,” Merlin said, trying to catch up. His brain wasn’t at full capacity at the moment and he hoped that whatever Arthur had come to talk about wouldn’t bring back his headache.

“Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and see if you survived last night and to, well, say goodbye and thank you for the good work we’ve done here,” Arthur said.

They were standing a little way into the room now, the bed behind Arthur still unmade. Merlin’s thoughts drifted off for a second, imagining them rumpling the sheets together. Belatedly, he realised that Arthur was probably waiting for some sort of reply.

“Sorry! I’m a little knackered but once I get a full night’s sleep, I’ll be as good as new,” he said and received another of those smiles from Arthur. “And yes, I suppose we did achieve something here, didn’t we? What do you think of the chances for ratification from Camelot?”

Arthur’s features turned serious at that and Merlin bit his lip, unsure if he should’ve just kept his mouth shut for once. He was aware that Arthur didn’t agree with most of the policies his state applied to Magicals but was trying to push for changes from within the system. He even knew that Arthur’s sister Morgana had the faint magical powers of a seer and had to keep those hidden from almost everyone in her life, including her own father. Merlin and Arthur had talked about many things during the long nights they had spent drafting the convention.

“I’ve done everything I could to make sure it passes. I know you had to make a lot of compromises but this way, I’m almost certain that parliament will allow the ratification.”

Merlin admired Arthur for the work he did. Camelot was one of the worst countries to live in if you were a Magical. Merlin was glad that his mother had fled to Avalon on the very day she realised that her son had magic.

“Good,” Merlin said, his voice firm. “Morgana will be glad.”

Arthur nodded. “She’s already started a campaign,” he said and hesitated for a second before adding, “You know that I didn’t just do this for her, don’t you?”

“I know, Arthur. You’re making a difference for a lot of people,” Merlin said. Arthur took a couple of steps closer to Merlin, stopping only a few feet away.

“I don’t think you understand. You can’t really be that oblivious,” Arthur said and when Merlin still just looked at him, slightly confused and unable to say anything, he leaned in closer, so close that Merlin went a little cross-eyed trying to focus on his face.

“Merlin,” Arthur mumbled and finally, something clicked in Merlin’s brain. The next thing he knew, Arthur had him pinned against the wall and they were kissing, slowly at first and then frantically once Merlin opened his lips to Arthur’s.

It seemed like he’d been right after all and all those smiles had meant something. Merlin moaned slightly under Arthur’s lips and he could feel his arousal building up quickly, his cock already half hard and pressing against Arthur’s by the time Arthur pulled back a little to catch his breath.

“Fuck,” Merlin sighed, letting his head thud back against the wall, eyes closed. One moment, Arthur was grinding against his body eagerly and the next he was gone. Merlin blinked to see where he’d gone and immediately focused on Arthur’s lips that he’d gladly have back on his own or wrapped around his cock, maybe. He reached out to pull Arthur closer again but Arthur withdrew.

“Did I do something wrong?” Merlin asked, wondering if his sleep-deprived brain was missing something again when he’d thought that for once, things were relatively simple and clear.

“No!” Arthur was quick to say, shaking his head and taking a step closer to Merlin again. “No, you didn’t, god. You’re perfect, and I’m having a really hard time trying to restrain myself here.” He pressed another, quick kiss to Merlin’s lips.

“But,” he continued, “I don’t want you to get the wrong impression because you’re apparently really bad at picking up clues. I don’t want this now, while we’re both hung over, in a boring hotel room where we’ll probably be interrupted by housekeeping. I’m serious about this, Merlin.”

Merlin couldn’t help but laugh at the earnest look on Arthur’s face, like he was trying very hard to make Merlin understand what he wanted. The earnestness quickly changed into something closer to annoyance, so Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed his neck between a few more soft chuckles.

Arthur grumbled quietly but his arms found their way around Merlin’s waist regardless.

“Look at you, clearly stating your intentions. I kind of know that you’re not the guy for a one night stand, Arthur. So, for the record, I’m serious about it, too.”

Merlin felt a giddiness bubbling up inside him at his own words. He hadn’t really thought about it before, perfectly convinced that nothing was ever going to happen between them, but if it were to happen he certainly wouldn’t waste it on a quick fuck. Arthur was too precious for that.

“Oh,” Arthur said and his hold on Merlin tightened momentarily before he let go and framed Merlin’s face with his hands, grinning at him a bit stupidly. “That’s good. That’s really, really good, because I sort of accepted to be accredited as Camelot’s ambassador to Avalon, you see, and that could have been a terrible decision if-“

Merlin didn’t let him finish, effectively shutting him up with a kiss that lasted until, as Arthur had predicted, they were interrupted by an embarrassed young woman who informed them that they would have to check out immediately. Merlin found he didn’t mind that very much, knowing that he wouldn’t be boarding the plane back home alone. 


End file.
